tu hermano me gusta
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Akihiko Usami Usagi . le revela todo lo que siente a Takahiro, por su hermano Mizaki que es lo que le dira - asco de summary pero denle oportunidad, primer fanfic de junjou romantica


Bueno este es un mini oneshot del anime de junjou romántica y bueno se me ocurrió por que ahorita escuche la canción de su hija me gusta de farruko pero ahora lo hare versión mizaki y usagi-san (amo esta pareja desde que la conocí kyaaa la amooooo) y bueno espero les guste

En una casa común como todas, se encontraba Takahiro Takahashi el hermano de misaki takahashi, se encontraba muy serio ya su mejor amigo le dijo que quería hablar sobre algo muy importante relacionado con su hermanito Mizaki, los dos se encontraban serios y mirándose fijamente, hasta que finalmente Usagi rompió ese incomodo silencio

Hola, que tal vengo a decirte un secreto Takahiro – dijo con un semblante un poco serio – con mucho respeto tengo varias cosas que contar

Señorito – dijo con burla y a la vez serio – toma asiento y conversemos de una vez, ya tu cara me lo dice no hay mucho que esconder – dice mirándolo fija y seriamente

Si supieras que los nervios me traicionan – dijo Akihiko nerviosamente – debo callar varios segundos y pensar – dice preocupadamente

Eso me asusta – dice muy asustado Takahiro

No te preocupes nada malo paso – dice Usagi rápidamente al ver que Takahiro se empezaba a preocupar

Entonces dime – dice el mayor Takahashi

….bueno – dice mientras suspira pesadamente Usami

Tu hermano me gusta – dice Usagi mientras sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima – y antes de que pienses mal mi única intención es quererlo y amarlo – dice Usagi muy sinceramente

Pero…. – dice en estado de shock Takahiro

Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo – dice Akihiko interrumpiendo a su amigo – solamente una oportunidad te pido – dice viendo a su amigo con esperanza en sus ojos – ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dice intentando convencer mas al terco de takahiro con esa hermosa frase

Tu hermano me gusta – dice mas confiadamente mientras los nervios se iban desapareciendo poco a poco – mi única intención es quererlo y amarlo – dice viendo a takahiro muy fijamente – haría lo que fuera por tenerlo takahiro – dice muy convencido y decidido – solamente una oportunidad te pido – dice intentando convencer mas a su amigo y hermano de su enamorado – ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dice mientras tenia cada vez mas confianza en lo que estaba revelando

Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo rato mientras se miraban fijamente, el rostro de takahiro paso de sorprendido a enojado

Con que cara – dice muy enojado takahiro – te atreves decir que te gusta mi hermano tienes agallas – dice lo ultimo con un poco de admiración – yo lo protejo mas que a mi vida, el es mi sangre – dice mientras recuerda como lo a cuidado desde que sus padres murieron – y no quiero que sufra, mi esposa lo sabe de mi – dice tristemente

Yo no creo en el amor ni en el destino – dice con cara de disgusto – amigo te queda un mundo por vivir – dice intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo – eso que haces ahora hace tiempo lo hice – dice tristemente mientras recordaba

Por una dama que tanto ame que tanto quise – dice muy triste mientras recordaba a su antigua novia – jamás pensé que el tiempo pasara tan rápido – dice impresionado – me cuesta aceptarlo es mi niño es mi bebe – dice gritando lo ultimo tristemente – y aunque lo extraño – dice nostálgicamente

Te juro que no le hare daño – dice Usagi con sinceridad en su voz

Es que el sentimiento de un hermano vale mas que mil palabras – dice muy convencido de sus palabras Takahiro

Con tu permiso lo entiendo perfectamente – dice intentando darle un poco de razón a su amigo – no quiero que malinterpretes lo siento – dice mientras intentaba disculparse – solo vine hasta aquí para poderte decir – dice mientras descansa un momento su voz Akihiko

Tu hermano me gusta – dice confiadamente pero con sinceridad en su voz – mi única intención es quererlo y amarlo haría lo que fuera con tenerlo – dice muy sinceramente – solamente una oportunidad te pido ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dice mientras intenta convencerlo de una buena vez

Pero.. –dice todavía un poco shockeado por la noticia

Tu hermano me gusta – dice firmemente para convencer y callar de una buena vez a su amigo takahiro – mi única intención es quererlo y amarlo en serio, solamente una oportunidad te pido, ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dice mientras espera la respuesta de su amigo

Luego de un largo y pesado silencio, takahiro se digna a hablar no muy convencidamente de las palabras de su amigo

Dime tu …. – dice intentando pensar que es lo que iba a decir – ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese amor que te propones? – dice intentando saber las intenciones de Akihito

Amarlo y cuidarlo solo son mis intenciones – dice rápidamente al saber la respuesta de esa pregunta

Yo no creo, YO NO CREO YA EN EL AMOR – dice estericamente takahiro

No te alteres calmate takahiro, que te noto molesto – dice mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo

Es que tu hermano nacio para mi, y no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que digas que si – dice muy convencido de si mismo – y no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que digas que si – dice nuevamente al ver que takahiro se habia quedado otra vez callado

Tu hermano me gusta y mi única intención es quererlo y amarlo – dice con tono enamorado usagi en su voz

Ohhh no te lo lleves – dice tristemente takahiro

Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo – dice deseando poder estar con mizaki de una vez

Tu sabes que me duele – dice con una cara de tristeza

Solamente una oportunidad te pido – dice usagi con una pequeña esperanza en que takahiro le dijera que si

Te llevas un pedazo de mi alma – dice muy triste el pobre takahiro

Ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dice intentando convencerlo con esa hermosa frase (N,A: la ventaja de ser escritor jajjajaj)

Tu hermano me gusta mi única – dice con tono enamorado

Tu me has robado todo – dice histérica y tristemente takahiro con un dolor en el pecho ya que el quiere mucho a su hermanito

Intención es quererlo y amarlo – dice después de ser interrumpido por takahiro

Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo – dice muy convencido de sus palabras

No…no puedo – dice en voz baja takahiro

Solamente una oportunidad te pido ayer soñé con cupido y espero no estar mal – dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo

FIN

Bueno aquí se acaba la canción y si acaba la canción se acaba las palabras, a si que espero les guste mi primer fic de junjou romántica, oh se me olvidaba junjou romántica no me pertenece, espero me dejen muchos review y díganme si les gusto o no o en que puedo mejorar si y bueno me voy aaddiiooss


End file.
